


You'll Never Be Alone, I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Boys In Love, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Construction Worker Mickey Milkovich, Depression, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/referenced mania, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: They fought their way through all of the struggles that come with Ian's disorder, so they should be fine, now. Right?Loosely based on "Dusk Till Dawn" By Zayn and Sia





	You'll Never Be Alone, I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn

  _Not tryna be indie_

_Not tryna be cool_

  _Just tryna be in this_

_Tell me how you choose_

* * *

"It's a simple fuckin' question, Gallagher; do you wanna move in with me?" Mickey asked, still trying to downplay how much it actually meant to him that he'd gotten out of The Milkovich lifestyle; he had a legal job as a construction worker, he was officially off Probation for the first time since he was fifteen, and-most importantly to Mickey-he had found a decent little two bedroom apartment that he wanted to share with his boyfriend. The problem? Ian was reluctant to officially move in with Mickey.

"Mick, baby, if we live together-really live together, not just me stayin' at your place all the damn time-you're the only one around to deal with my crazy shit when the Meds stop workin'. Do you really want that?" Ian asked, moving closer to Mickey; the distance between them on Mickey's new couch was starting to make Ian feel like he'd have a fucking panic attack any second now.

"When I came out? That was me sayin' I'm all fuckin' in, Ian. Question is, are you?" Mickey countered, tracing his fingertips along Ian's Jawline.

"Can Liam and Yev have sleepovers, sometimes, when Yev's with us?" Ian asked, causing Mickey to practically attack his mouth in a kiss so full of passion it took Ian's breath away.

* * *

  _Can you feel why you're in this_

_Can you feel it through_

_All of the windows_

_Inside this room_

* * *

A week after Ian had moved into the apartment with Mickey, the Air Conditioning went out through the entire building, leading to the men opening every window in the small space and buying fans they would-without a doubt-have to store in the basement of their building when Yevgeny visited his father and stepfather next. "Picked a bad fuckin' time to agree to move in, man." Mickey joked, trying to squirm and laugh as Ian's fingers danced over his naked abdomen.

"Nah, I like it; makes runnin' around naked more acceptable." Ian chuckled, knowing that-had Mickey not deemed it too hot to wear clothes-they both would have thought it was too fucking hot in their home to have sex. "This is nice; not the AC bein' out, but... I like livin' with you." Ian softly admitted, watching the smoke from the joint they were sharing curl in the air as Mickey took a long, slow drag.

"Just sayin' that 'cause I sucked your dick twenty minutes ago." Mickey chuckled, passing the joint to his boyfriend.

"As great as that was, no; I like comin' home to my baby after work and just... Talkin' about our days. It feels fuckin' domestic." Ian replied dreamily, enjoying the combined sensations of the breeze coming in through their open bedroom window, Mickey's still sweat-drenched skin pressed against his own, and the sweet smoke filling his lungs. The Gallagher/Milkovich definition of "domestic" may not match the rest of the world's, but Ian loved their fucked up version of it. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too. You ready to go again, firecrotch?" Mickey questioned. To most, this would seem like him brushing off Ian's feelings, but Ian knew better; Mickey was a man of action, and the best way he could show Ian that he loved him was through sex, and Ian wasn't complaining.

* * *

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_

_And I wanna feel you, too_

_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_

_Just me and you_

* * *

Before he became comfortable with his sexuality, Mickey never would have allowed this; never would have allowed Ian to wake him up before the fucking Sun was up for slow, loving sex filled with soft kisses and whispered praises. "Ian! Ian, baby... So fuckin' close..." Mickey panted, tightening his arms and legs around the redhead as their hips slowly rocked together and Ian pumped Mickey's cock to draw his orgasm out.

"Fuck!" Ian hissed as Mickey came all over their chests and Ian's fist, causing his body to tighten around Ian's own cock. "I..." Ian was fucking close, but he didn't want to keep going; didn't want to make Mickey's overly sensitive body uncomfortable in any way.

"Keep goin'; wanna feel you." Mickey panted, pulling Ian closer with his heels that were still sitting in the small of Ian's back. Despite feeling like he should pull out, Ian slowly and shallowly rocked his hips until he achieved his own orgasm, spilling inside Mickey with deep, throaty moan and collapsing on top of Mickey. "Why'd you wake me up?" Mickey asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Look." Ian whispered in Mickey's ear, pointing towards their window where the sunrise was now visible. "Felt like watchin' the sunrise with my baby; figured sex was a good incentive."

"Fuckin' dork." Mickey chuckled, draping his arm over Ian as the redhead looked down at the scars on Mickey's wrist from where he'd put cigarettes out on his on arm when he'd first married Svetlana. "Felt wrong-bein' with her-and I needed to do it." Mickey quietly explained.

"Don't fuckin' hurt my Mickey, again." Ian seethed, moving to look Mickey in the eye. "Don't fuckin' put another mark on this skin. You understand me?"

"I ain't yours." Mickey tried to argue, but they both knew it was bullshit; Mickey belonged to Ian, body, mind, and soul.

"You're mine. This skin? Is mine. These lips?" Ian pecked Mickey's lips so lightly Mickey almost didn't feel the touch. "Mine. Every fuckin' inch of you belongs to me. Got it?"

"Shut the Hell up, tough guy." Mickey mumbled, feeling far too happy with Ian claiming ownership of him.

* * *

_Light it up, on the run_

_Let's make love, tonight_

_Make it up, fall in love, try_

_But you'll never be alone_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

* * *

"I gotta go!" Mickey laughed, trying to pull away from Ian so he could get out the door on time so he wasn't late for work.

"Noooo! Stay with me, baby!" Ian whined, trying to keep Mickey in bed-and naked-with him.

"I can't miss work just 'cause you wanna fuck me, man." Mickey deadpanned, finally pulling away from his clingy boyfriend and managing to get dressed.

"We fucked when we were teenagers; what we're doin' now? Is makin' love." Ian whispered once he'd stood up and wrapped his arms around Mickey.

"Fine. I can't stay home 'cause you wanna  _make love_ to me. I'll see you after work." Mickey spun around in Ian's arms to plant a soft kiss on the green-eyed man's lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Ian replied dreamily. "Call me durin' your lunch break?" He begged, not wanting to let Mickey go; he wanted to spend his day off with his boyfriend.

"Always." Mickey promised lovingly before exiting their bedroom and walking out of the apartment. Honestly, if Mickey had it his way he'd stay with Ian all day, everyday, but he had to work so he and Ian could keep their home, pay their bills, and live comfortable lives. If it wasn't for the tattoo over his heart-the simple, curling script of Ian's signature branding Mickey as Ian's for the rest of his days-Mickey wasn't sure he'd ever be able to walk away from Ian; if Ian wasn't with him at all times, carved into Mickey's body that Ian was always right there with him.

* * *

  _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

* * *

Ian hadn't left their bed in three days; he'd stayed in the same spot for seventy-two hours, only even flinching when Mickey would clean him up. On days like this, Mickey fucking hated Monica Gallagher; hated the woman for cursing her exuberant, gorgeous son with her fucked up genes. He wished he could help Ian more, but all he could do was clean up the other man's piss, force him to stay fed and hydrated-even when Ian would fight with the little strength he had-give him his pills, keep talking even when Ian didn't reply, and hold the redhead close when he'd finally allow himself to sleep at night. Mickey knew before Ian had moved in with him that Bipolar disorder was hard on both the person suffering from the mental illness and those who loved them, but it still left him emotionally and physically exhausted, no matter how prepared he was.

"Thank you." Ian croaked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Don't gotta thank me, baby." Mickey replied, trying not to sound as thrilled as he felt that Ian was speaking at all.

"You changed my fuckin' clothes when I pissed myself." Ian groaned, clearly embarrassed.

"You've had to do it for me when I got too fuckin' drunk." Mickey reminded, actually making Ian laugh a little.

"You stayed with me." Ian said, rolling over to look at Mickey with wide, innocent green eyes.

"Gonna be right here as long as you need me." Mickey said, pulling Ian closer to prove his point.

"I love you, Mickey." Ian muttered, clearly still tired.

"I love you, too." Mickey replied as he started to fall asleep, feeling much better about today.

* * *

  _We were shut like a jacket_

_So do your zip_

_We will roll down the rapids_

_To find a wave that fits_

_Can you feel where the wind is_

_Can you feel it through_

_All of the windows_

_Inside this room_

* * *

"Baby, you seen my jacket?" Ian asked as he gave up on trying to shut the window in their living room that Liam and Yevgeny had lodged something-neither man had managed to get a straight answer out of either child about what it was-into and deciding to just throw on a jacket until the maintenance man came up to fix the window.

"Here." Mickey replied as he exited their bedroom with Ian's green, canvas jacket in his left hand and the redhead's favorite heather grey hoodie around him.

"Stealin' my clothes again?" Ian teased as he zipped his own jacket up.

"Your giant ass clothes are fuckin' comfortable." Mickey grumbled, throwing himself down on the couch.

"If one of us has a "giant ass" that would be you." Ian joked, knowing Mickey was in no way insecure about his ass.

"You love my ass." Mickey said without looking away from the television.

"Yes I do." Ian agreed, seeing no point in arguing; Mickey had the best ass he'd ever seen. "You know, I used to think I'd have to settle for a guy who had one thing I liked; a nice ass, sense of humor, take-no-shit attitude, smart as fuck without bein' pretentious about it like Lip.. Never thought I'd find someone who was everything I wanted." Ian said, pulling Mickey against his side.

"So you wanted a guy with a nice ass who'd laugh at your lame ass jokes but still tell you to shut the fuck up and could fix your fuck ups?" Mickey asked as he laid his head on Ian's shoulder.

"Pretty much." Ian agreed with a soft chuckle. "Found all that and a pretty face to go with it."

"Glad I fit your low ass standards." Mickey said, though he knew what Ian meant; before Ian he was certain that-were he able to safely come out of the closet-he'd wind up with some old ass queen who wanted something pretty to show off. Now, he was with an amazing man who was a a literal hero.

"Guess we just had to find the right fit." Ian mumbled against Mickey's silky black hair.

"Guess so." Mickey said, feeling like he'd found his perfect match in the man holding him in the middle of their cold ass living room.

* * *

  _'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_

_I wanna feel you, too_

_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_

_Just me and you_

* * *

Because of Yevgeny staying with Mickey and Ian for two weeks while Svetlana was in the Bahamas with her new boyfriend, Mickey had blue balls like a motherfucker; they never had sex when Yevgeny was at their house because the boy had a tendency to just barge into their room. But now, Svetlana was back in Chicago, she had taken Yevgeny home, and Mickey had Ian to himself. What did that mean for the two men? It meant a night of slow, passionate, intoxicating love making for the couple.

"Ian... Ian, I'm..." Mickey couldn't form a coherent sentence as he slowly rode Ian on their couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Ian as the redhead kept a tight hold on Mickey's hips.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Ian whispered, licking the shell of Mickey's ear as he slowly thrust up into the brunette.

"Touch me." Mickey whined, pulling Ian's hair and forcing their mouths together. Ian obliged, taking Mickey's cock in his hand and stroking him until Mickey gasped into his mouth and came all over his fist, Ian following close behind.

"Sun's comin' up." Ian whispered, turning to look out the window with Mickey in his arms. "Don't feel as frantic since we moved in together."

"The Meds are doin' that, not me." Mickey muttered quietly, burying his face in Ian's neck.

"No it's not; it's knowin' someone's always in my corner, and that's you." Ian explained, enjoying this peaceful, post orgasmic moment with the man he loved.

"Always gonna be in your corner." Mickey promised, enjoying the feeling of Ian caressing his bare spine.

* * *

_Light it up, on the run_

_Let's make love tonight_

_Make it up, fall in love, try_

_But you'll never be alone_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

* * *

When Ian got the phone call letting him know Monica had died, he wasn't surprised to find that Mickey had stayed glued to his side, making love to Ian as sweetly as he could without ever once forcing Ian to talk about the death of his mother. Ian loved Mickey for this, and for constantly proving he was there for him.

* * *

  _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

* * *

Mickey knew this morning would come; the morning when Ian would break down over Monica's death. "It's okay, baby... I got you." Mickey whispered into Ian's hair as Ian sobbed into his shoulder.

"M-my m-mom i-is..." Ian gasped through heart-breaking sobs as Mickey sat with Ian in his lap, gently rocking them and trying to calm Ian's crying.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." Mickey whispered, wishing there was more he could do to help Ian.

* * *

_Go, give love to your body_

 

 

_It's only you that can stop it_

_Go, give love to your body_

_It's only you that can stop it_

_Go, give love to your body_

_It's only you that can stop it_

_Go, give love to your body_

_Go, give love to your body_

* * *

"Mick!" Ian gasped, throwing his head back as Mickey took his cock down his throat, swallowing around the column of flesh. "Fuck! Fuck, Mick, you gotta stop!" Ian whined, pulling Mickey off his cock and into a deep kiss that consisted of mostly teeth.

"What do you want, Ian?" Mickey panted, kissing along Ian's jaw.

"Ride me." Ian ordered, groaning as Mickey quickly moved to take Ian's hard cock. "Fuck! So tight, baby!" Ian moaned, holding Mickey's hips and pounding into Mickey like their was no tomorrow.

"Shit! Shit, keep goin', Ian!" Mickey begged, loving the feeling of Ian pounding into him. He never wanted this to stop; never wanted to go a day without Ian's body.

* * *

  _But you'll never be alone_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

_I'll hold you when things go wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

* * *

"We've been livin' together for a year." Ian pointed out as they laid in bed one night, looking down at the little orange kitten Mickey had given him earlier in the night as an anniversary gift-that Ian had named Ginger-laying on his stomach.

"Yeah?" Mickey stated as a question, reaching over to pet Ginger's fuzzy little head.

"Yeah... So, I was thinkin'... Maybe we should start tryin' to save up to buy a house." Ian awkwardly said, already certain Mickey would say "no" to his request.

"Plannin' on stickin' around?" Mickey asked, keeping his eyes focused on Ginger.

"Gonna be here as long as you want me to." Ian promised, kissing Mickey' forehead.

"Gonna be stuck with me for awhile, then." Mickey joked, loving how affectionate Ian was with the sweet little kitten curled up to him.

"Good." Ian said happily. "We can get a house-maybe get Ginger a little friend-and... And who knows, maybe we'll get married, someday." Ian knew they weren't ready for marriage yet, but he could dream.

"Sounds nice." Was all Mickey said, but both men knew it was exactly what they both wanted; to spend the rest of their lives together, living without fear. They would get their, someday.

* * *

  _Baby, I'm right here_


End file.
